The Patakis
by MsMarshmallowMadness
Summary: It's been five years since Helga has seen her beloved football head. So much has changed over the years, new people and old nemesis. Which means for more drama. And what does it mean when there are reports of strange disappearances? And why does it seem the reports always involve Helga? Even she doesn't know the answers to that.
1. Chapter 1 Footballhead Returns part 1

**I** hear my phone go off as I turn over in my bed. I stare blankly at it for a few more beats until the ringing goes off. As soon as it has turned off I start to fall right back asleep, but apparently the person who is calling is very persistent and is looking forward to being yelled at. I snatch my phone up and growl as my greeting, whoever the hell this is, is about to get an earful.

"Okay, who the fuck calls so damn early on a Saturday Morning?! _"_ I shout into the receiver _._

"Hello? Helga, I'm so sorry to be disturbing you so early, I tried to leave a message on your phone but your inbox was fullso. _..."_ Phoebe explained _._

I'm so tired I can barely see straight, my eyes start to close slowly as I hold the phone to my ear.

"Phoebe you had better have a pretty good reason for calling me this early - ."

"Arnold's flight lands in 25 minutes. I'm already dressed and ready to come pick you up if you're ready to go." Oh... My... AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Helga..? Helga?! Are you okay, what happened?" Phoebe shouts.

I guess I must have said that out loud.

"I'm fine, you can pick me in 10 I'll be ready by then." I cannot believe that I forgot my love was coming back today. It's been almost six whole years since I seen my beloved football head. Just thinking about him makes my heart soar and gives me all types of goose bumps, but not in a bad kind of way.

I could have sworn I had set the alarm clock last night. When I glance at the time on the alarm it says 7:00 p.m. instead of 7:00 a.m., damn stupid clock. If it wasn't for Phoebe I would have still been sleeping not even knowing the love of my life was in town again.

"Yes I'll be there around ten to pick you up; you'll have to hurry though. Like when you see me pull up you have to already be out the door if we want to make it in time for Arnold's departure." Phoebe says quickly while im rushing out of my bedroom to the bathroom.

"You think I don't know that already?!"I say breathlessly while I quickly put toothpaste on my toothbrush and quickly start scrubbing like my teeth have rotting decay in it.

"E he no, not at all Helga, I'll see you in ten bye." Phoebe giggled lightly responded.

I can tell by the light tone in her voice that she is laughing at me.

"Yeah, bye Phoebe's see ya in ten." If anyone could see me right now they'd say I probably look like sonic right now since I was practically speeding through everything while knocking things over in the process. I grabbed a washcloth then put water and soap on it to wash my face, and since I didn't have enough time to take a shower I quickly washed up at the sink. My hair was such a mess that I couldn't even rake my hair with my fingers.

"Ugh, criminey! Damn this stupid hair I'm going to be so late". I yelled aggravated.

I hurried up and threw on some clothes that I found lying around on my bed. I know I was looking like a hot mess but I didn't have enough time to find the right clothes. I had on my strappy pink tank top and some jean shorts that were a bit ripped up at the edges. I found my pink ribbon on the inside of my dresser then tied it atop my head very gently.

I then looked at myself in the reflection of the mirror and gazed at my pink bow. I sighed with bliss as I remembered what the bow symbolized and meant to me. _**Honk Honk!**_ I quickly threw on my pink cap as soon as I heard Phoebe's car honking outside. I then hurried up and grabbed my phone that was lying on my bed and was down the stairs in seconds. But in order to do that I had to jump over my mom who was passed out on the steps from drinking too much " _smoothies"_.

I landed on the bottom of the steps with a soft landing and rushed out the door in a blur, and seeing my dad's car leave down the street on his way to work. I saw that Phoebe had parked in front of the house where my dad's car had just been. She waved at me to hurry up and get in, since we were already running late to get to the airport.

I swung the front door open and was about jump in when I realized someone else was sitting in my seat. It was Gerald sitting there and looking up at me stunned. I was actually quite shocked to see him there. I mean I know he and Arnold are best friends and all, but I just expected him to already be at the airport right now and greeting him. Not riding with me and Phoebes to go there.

"Well, well, if it isn't tall hair boy. What are you doing here riding with us? Car broke down?" I said with a smirk on my face and crossing my arms across my chest.

"What up Pataki, and no, my car didn't break down. I just wanted to catch a ride with you and my best girl Phoebes." Gerald said as he turned his head to look at Phoebe across the passenger seat.

"Tee he he, oh Gerald you don't mean that." Phoebe giggled but blushed a nice shade of red anyways. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Whatever as if you wanted to see me." I said as I was getting into the backseat of the car and closing the door.

"I mean we all know who you really wanted to see." I said as I shifted my gaze to Phoebe from the backseat. She turned her head to look at me as if to shut me up blushing furiously, then quickly turned back to the front and looking at the road.

"Oh Helga you are always so quick to get mad and snappy. Is someone maybe upset that she won't be able to see Arnold in time?" Gerald then said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down while turning himself around to see me.

"Are you asking to be strangled right now, because you know I won't show any mercy?" I growled while slowly raising my hands up and opening them up to squeeze an imaginary person. He raised both of his hands up in mock surrender.

"I was just kidding Pataki, no need to get violent." He said while trying to suppress a smile from forming on his face.

"Humph, yeah you better be kidding, and you better not say it again or you won't be here tomorrow." I said while squinting my eyes at him.

"Yes Helga I promise, whatever you say." Gerald said while turning back to face the front, and turning to talk to Phoebe.

"So Phoebes I was wondering if you could tell that I had been working out these past few months." Gerald boasted while flexing his arm. Oh brother like nobody noticed I said in my head while rolling my eyes.

"Yes I have, it's quite noticeable." Phoebe said while looking at the road.

"Yeah do you want to feel them?" Gerald asked while gazing at Phoebe.

If I had been drinking anything I would have spit it all out. Could the guy be any more obvious?! There is just no way that Phoebe is going to agree wi - .

"S- Sure I guess." Phoebe replied as she reached across the seat to feel his muscles. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I inwardly screamed as I looked wide eyed at Phoebe. But she paid no attention to me at all.

"W-Wow they are magnificent Gerald, they are so strong you must be popular with all the ladies. N - Not that you weren't before." Phoebe blushed while looking down at her hands. "Eh heh heh it's okay Phoebes I know what you meant. But I guess you could say that. Though I hope you are the one who is getting impressed, I mean it's not like no guy wouldn't want to ask you out. I know I would." Gerald said as he leaned across the passenger seat to whisper it in Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe then giggled and touched Gerald's hand that was resting on the armrest. Okay that was it, I mean they were really cute but then again it was really gross. Enough was enough.

"Eww you guys are not allowed to flirt around me at all times or you will both be murdered." I said as I stared at them like they were lunatics and made a little gagging sound. Phoebe turned an even brighter red.

"Helga!" Phoebe shouted as she snapped her head around to look at me.

"AHHHH, Phoebe watch the road!" Gerald shouted while taking control of the wheel and turning the car just before a truck crashed right into us.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Phoebe apologized as she quickly turned in her seat to take back control of the wheel.

"Yeah you almost cost us our lives Phoebes, please promise me not go all crazy on me again." I said with such a serious face that she and even Gerald started to laugh.

"Ah ha ha, okay Helga I promise. No more craziness." She said as she raised her hand up in the air as if saluting. Oh man, I just hope I can make it to the airport in time to see Arnold, and hopefully alive.

20 minutes later

As soon as we found a parking space outside the airport we jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the building with me in lead. We turned left and right trying to find the area where Arnold's lane was.

I saw Phoebe asking politely to get by, trying to get past this really tubby guy who apparently was trying to act as if he couldn't hear. So of course I did what I had to do to resolve the matter. I shoved the guy out of the way with my arm making him fall to the ground, leaving Phoebe and Gerald speechless.

"Hey what did you do that for?!" The fat man responded angrily from the floor.

"Well maybe if you had moved your fat ass out of the way the first time my friend had asked you kindly. You wouldn't be sitting there looking dumbstruck and looking like a straight up idiot!" I growled. Then I turned around to start looking for Arnold once more running at top speed.

"What a psyco..." The fat boy whispered under his breath.

"Hey like she said, you should've moved yo fat ass out of the way in the first place." Gerald said while shrugging his shoulders. He then grabbed Phoebe's hand and started pulling her alongside him as they ran to catch up with Helga. Leaving the fat boy glaring off at them from the floor.

"ARGHHHH I give up, I can't believe that we haven't seen any sign of him anywhere!" I yelled frustrated.

"I just don't understand, we are in the designated area, how have we not seen him yet." Phoebe said as she flipped through the map of the airport.

"I know and I'm trying to text him but his phone is turned off." Gerald said while looking down at his phone.

I put my head in my hands and shook it violently; cursing myself over and over again for not making sure I had set my stupid alarm clock right. Crimeny I've waited almost five years to see my love again yet fate is trying to tear us apart. This just couldn't get any worse.

I turned towards Phoebe to tell her if maybe the destination on the map was wrong, but when I looked I didn't see her anywhere nor did I see Gerald around either. What the hell?! Is this some kind of cruel joke! I can't find Arnold the one person I have been longing to see in almost 5 years, and now I can't even find my friends or know where they even went.

"And to top it all off, it's a huge freaken crowd of people and I don't even know where the hell I AM!" I yelled out loud in anguish.

I sat on the ground and pulled out my golden locket of Arnold. I didn't even care that people passing by was staring at me as if I were a mad women. I just continued to open my locket and revealed the image of Arnold staring back at me with his half lidded green eyes staring back at me.

His smile turned up slightly in a kind of sexy way. Oh it just made me melt just gazing at the picture of him. I brushed a hand over his face as if it were his and smiled to myself. Oh Arnold if only I was able to see you now my heart wouldn't feel like it's tearing apart.

I whispered to his picture as a tear slowly slid down my cheek. I pressed the locket to my chest and clutched it, wishing and hoping that Arnold would just appear in front of me. But of course those things only happen in fairy tales.

"H - Helga is that you..." I suddenly realized the looming shadow hanging over me.

Wait a minute that voice sounds familiar... I thought to myself, turning my head slowly to meet the person who was talking to me. When I did I almost had a heart attack. Staring down at me were the same emerald green eyes that I always longed to see.


	2. Chapter 2 Footballhead Returns part 2

"A-Arnold?! Wh- What are you, how did you, what?!" I stuttered.

"I was wondering what was taking Gerald so long, so I had decided to walk around a little and go looking for him. And also to get away from my grandparents for a little bit, they were embarrassing me pretty bad. Then I happened to find you out here sitting on the ground." Arnold said looking down at me.

"But how did you know it was me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well I just figured the only girl who would do something out of the ordinary would be you." Arnold said coolly. I squinted my eyes and scowled at him.

"And what's that's supposed to mean." I retorted in anger, upset that he thought I was some weirdo.

"No! I mean your name was the first name that came to me. I guess I was just hoping it would be you and looks like I was right."

He said staring down at me with those half lidded eyes and a smile. Just like in the picture but a hundred times better. I looked away blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh... well whatever..." I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

He was hoping it was me; my name was the first name that came to him. I chanted to myself getting happier by the moment.

"Oh what's that?" Arnold pointed towards my chest. Gasp I totally forgot I had the locket in my hands, I was so shocked at seeing Arnold that I ended up forgetting about it. I quickly stuffed it in my shirt to where he couldn't see it, and then turned back towards him.

"None of your business football head." I snapped while scowling at him.

A few moments passed by with him just staring at me. Aww damn it I can't believe I just snapped at him like that, after five years of not seeing him this is how I behave. He's never going to speak to me ever ag- ! Then out of nowhere he burst out laughing. I just stared at him completely dumbfounded by his reaction.

"Wow I haven't heard that nickname in a long time." He chuckled.

"Yeah because being called a football head is completely funny." I scoffed while rolling my eyes.

This of course made Arnold start to laugh even more. He then stared at my hands where I was covering my chest to hide the locket then he began to turn pink in the cheeks. He ended up coughing and looked away quickly hiding his face. I stared at him blankly and raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was so embarrassed about.

"What Arnoldo?" I asked a little annoyed.

He looked down at me again then quickly turned away. His face a deep crimson. What did I spill something on my shirt? That's when I looked down and then realized that my shirt had pulled down a bit too far when I had stuffed the locket in there. Revealing my cleavage, that's what Arnold must have been embarrassed about, OH MY GOSH, Arnold was staring at my breasts.

I turned scarlet and tried to cover my breasts some more, which of course only made it worse since they made my breasts squeeze closer together. When Arnold saw, it looked like he had almost died since he gasped and ended up falling to the floor, his face on fire.

By now everybody in the airport was staring at us as if we were psychos. I was so mortified that I couldn't even look him in the face anymore, not that he would notice since he was doing the same.

"Err um seems like some things never change eh heh heh." he said nervously rubbing his arm.

"Y - Yeah I guess not, I guess that's why they say old habits die hard." I stammered talking to the floor.

"Yeah..." Arnold added. It was an incredibly awkward silence that I wanted to die right then and there. Eventually Arnold broke the silence.

"So how has it been these past few years? Anything new happen?" Arnold asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"It's been pretty okay actually football head; I mean it's pretty much the same thing you know with my parents and all." I said while continuing to look at him from the corner of my eye.

"You mean your mom is still drinking?" Arnold said his face turning to concern. Oh my gosh, he couldn't have looked anymore adorable. I swear I was this close to pulling his face and giving him a big fat kiss.

"You know your dad should try to help her get out of that addiction, it's just going to make it worse." Arnold stated.

"As if he would care the only thing he cares about is his stupid company and being King of Big Bob Beepers." I muttered.

"What?! Are you serious he hasn't done anything to help?" Arnold yelled. By now Arnold was livid.

"Arnold it's okay, really, you don't have to get upset about it, it's not like it's the first time he's done this." I replied with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me right now?! Just because he hasn't helped in the past doesn't mean he should just completely ignore your feelings!" Arnold shouted

"Well how in the hell do I get him to change, it's not like he's ever given a damn about anyone else?! I yelled back.

"Talk to him." Arnold stated.

I gave Arnold a blank stare.

"What?" Acting as if I didn't just hear him.

"Exactly what I meant, tell him how you feel, and I'm sure he will understand." Arnold replied.

I gave Arnold a look of bewilderment, oh my gosh he really is a noble prince, so caring and just Ah!

"Sheesh Arnoldo no need to be so serious, you always have to look on the bright side don't ya." I said while giving Arnold a little smirk.

"Well somebody has to." Arnold chuckled while smirking back at me.

I giggled and then we started to laugh even harder. I wish I could just freeze time and stay like that in such bliss with Arnold forever.

"But seriously Helga please, think about what I told you." Arnold said seriously while taking my hands in his.

I almost blacked out just from him being so close I hadn't even realized we were sitting that close to each other.

"Okay I'll think about it." I whispered quickly while looking at the floor so he couldn't see my blazing face. Arnold smiled liking my answer than he continued to stare at me.

"Helga..." Arnold breathed softly.

I looked up at him getting rid of the huge blush I had.

"What ...?" I asked.

He looked very nervous, and for a second I thought he wasn't going to say anything but then he squeezed my hands and finally looked down at me.

"You ... look so pretty, just like that night before I left." He said.

My heart had sped up to where it sounded like a drum solo. I was sure everyone could hear it.

"Gee Arnold ... thanks." I shyly responded.

"Helga ... I wanted to talk about what happened that night..." Arnold started to say.

"What night?" I questioned while trying to look as dumb as can be.

What night? Of course I knew exactly what he was talking about. How could I forget.

"Helga you know what I'm talking about, that night when -" Arnold said short.

"Helga, Arnold?!" Gerald shouted as he came running towards us at top speed.

For once I was actually glad to see him; I mean talk about perfect timing. I mean I don't hate him, actually we started to become more of friends after Arnold had left. Though it doesn't mean he couldn't be a pain in the ass. I then noticed that Phoebe was running along the side of Gerald holding hands with him.

"Helga! Oh my goodness I'm so glad to have found you."

"Just where the hell were you guys?! Do you know how crazy I was acting because you guys ditched me!" I snapped.

"Damn you missed me that much." Gerald said while placing a hand on his chest and fake swooning.

My eyebrow twitched and I raised my fist.

"Oh yeah I really miss beating the shit out of you if that's what you mean." I growled.

"There's no need to be ashamed of your feelings for me I mean who couldn't fall in love with this face but I know you really like Ar -."

Phoebe elbowed him to shut up. While also giving him an evil glare under her glasses. Oh my gosh forget what I said about being happy to see him, right now I want to murder him from almost exposing my secret about Arnold. How he figured out I will never know. But ever since he found out my love for Arnold he teases me every day constantly.

"Ouch! Phoebe what was that for?" He whimpered while rubbing his arm.

"I'm so sorry Helga, me and Gerald went to ask a couple if they knew any directions around this place. By the time we went to go back to where you were standing, You were gone and we went to go search for you." Phoebe explained while looking solemnly guilty.

"It's okay Phoebes, I know you didn't mean to, but I'm not so sure about Gerald here." I protested while giving him a look.

"Hey it wasn't my idea! It was all Phoebe." Gerald protested.

"Gerald!" Phoebe shouted while smacking his arm again.

"Ouch Phoebe my arm still hurts from you breaking it!" Gerald whined.

"Ah ha ha, serves your ass right!" I laughed.

"Wow things sure have gotten crazy since I been gone." Arnold said while smiling.

I then looked at Arnold and remembered what he was almost going to ask me. He then turned his head to me, and we both kind of stared at each other. Arnold's eyes was so intimidating that I was the first to look at away.

"Oh I'm so sorry we didn't even welcome you back properly Arnold." Phoebe apologized.

"No really it's okay." Arnold replied politely while smiling.

"No it's not man. I mean we completely forgot you were right there, that was pretty shitty of us. Gerald said while scratching his head.

"You guys seriously it's okay, I really don't mind." Arnold said while giving them reassuring smiles.

"Good that means I don't have to feel sorry for you." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess so Helga..." Arnold said.

I could feel his eyes burning through my shirt and I was nervous to turn around. Nervous?! Why am I nervous, this is Arnold i'm talking about the most clueless guy on Earth. Plus the love of my life. Sigh...

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving Arnold! Let's hurry and go eat at your party!" Gerald shouted while raising his arms.

"My party...?" Arnold said confused.

"Your welcome home party dude, you should have known everyone was gonna be happy to see you again." Gerald replied enthusiastically.

"Yes we all missed you Arnold." Phoebe agreed smiling.

"Wow I can't believe you guys did that, I didn't even know that everyone still remembered me." Arnold said in surprise.

"But of course Arnold even Helga wanted to help in preparing the party." Phoebe gushed.

"She did, did she?" Arnold replied slowly. While turning his shining green eyes on me.

Note to self, kill Phoebe after the party.

"Yeah she was really insistent on helping out, right Helga?" Gerald added with a huge smug face trying to keep himself from cracking up.

Okay another note to self kill Phoebe and Gerald.

"So you guys ready to meet up with my family again?" Arnold asked as we began to start walking.

"You mean your crazy grandparents and your awesome kick ass parents?" Gerald questioned.

I raised my eyebrow in question. Phoebe had her mouth slightly agape, and Arnold just continued to stare blankly at Gerald. Before he slowly began to reply. "Uh... yes?"

"Ah hell yeah! Your family rocks!" Gerald exclaimed.

Arnold began to laugh. I ended up smirking while Phoebe smacked Gerald's arm again. "Gerald !"

"Phoebe please stop hurting me." Gerald pleaded.

"Watch your language Gerald." Phoebe replied. Though she was trying to hold back her own laughter as well.

"Okay guys what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." I said as I started to walk. Arnold smiled and stared at me as he started to follow me.

"Yeah let's get going." Arnold replied.

It seems as if we've been walking around this place forever. Not only was my feet sore, but I was starting to lose my patience with Gerald's constant flirting with Phoebe. I mean it's cute when Phoebe gets all flustered. Though it's irritating as hell when Gerald is always pulling the cheesiest lines yet.

For example...

"Oh Phoebe I would get lost in your eyes if your beautiful glasses wouldn't block them."

Or...

"Phoebe did I ever tell you how your eyes remind me of caramel chocolates"

And the worst pickup line of them all...

"Hey Phoebes you should come check me out at the gym. That way you can see a better side of me. If you know what I mean."

Ugh. Do you see my frustration?!

"Oh Gerald you don't have to hold my bag. I'm perfectly capable of holding it." Phoebe said while smiling.

"No I want to do it, can't have your delicate hands being ruined. Their to beautiful for that." Gerald whispered softly.

Phoebe blushed and looked away shyly.

"Okay well in that case thank you Gerald." Phoebe replied .

"Ugh oh my gosh are we almost there yet?" I groaned.

"Yes Helga were almost there." Arnold responded.

"But we have been walking for hours!" I shouted.

"Helga it's only been twenty minutes..." Arnold stated as he continued onward.

"Whatever, any longer and I'm going to go crazy!" I protested.

"I think it's a bit to late for that." Gerald added.

"Come over and say that to my face tall hair boy!" I exclaimed while running over to him.

"Ahhhh! Phoebe, your crazy friend is trying to kill me!" He yelled while hiding behind Phoebe.

"Oh Gerald don't over react." Phoebe giggled.

"Get over here!" I yelled.

"Arnold help me out man!" Gerald pleaded.

Arnold chuckled while shaking his head.

"Alright I'm coming over." Arnold answered.

"You better move back Arnold." I growled. Arnold looked at me and continued to walk towards me.

"Hey I said to step - !" I was about to shout, when I was cut off by Arnold picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I was to stunned to say anything, so I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"Well let's go you guys my family should be around the corner over there." Arnold replied.

He began walking with me on his shoulder still. Phoebe and Gerald had these really creepy smiles on their faces. Oh crimeny. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Put me down football head!" I snapped.

"Not a chance Helga." Arnold replied smiling. he's so enjoying this. I growled and tried to squirm my way out of his arms, but his grip on me was pretty tight. I pouted and tried my best to cross my arms.

A few minutes later I saw Arnold's grandma standing on a stack of suitcases. As if she were a sailor looking out for someone.

"Ah there he is!" His grandma exclaimed. While doing a front flip off of the suit cases.

"Oh my!" Phoebe gasped.

"Holy sh- !" Gerald said as his eyes got bigger.

My mouth was hanging open. We continued to watch as she made a perfect landing and ended up rushing towards us.

"Eleanor it's great to see you and your crew here again. Arnold's grandma said enthusiastically.

"Hey Gertie." I said while jumping off Arnold's shoulder to give her a hug.

Ever since Arnold had left I ended up spending a lot of time with his grandparents but mainly Gertie. I really like her, who would have thought we had so much in common?

"Oh I take it you guys have gotten to know each other well." Arnold commented while smiling at me. Geez, doesn't that boy know his smiles can give me a heart attack?

"Yeah well you know ... she's pretty cool so..." I began but then stopped as I noticed Arnold's stare. I swear I can drown in his eyes and die happily.

"So Helga remember my parents?" Arnold asked me as he ushered me towards his parents. How could I forget, they were the whole reason why we went to the jungle to save them. Not that I had a problem with that. Though I just simply nodded, and smiled.

If I'm being completely honest I was a little nervous to see his parents again. I didn't know whether or not Arnold had told them about my constant bullying on him. I didn't want them to hate me.

"Oh my is that really you Helga?" Arnold's mom questioned.

"Yeah it's really me. Nice to see you again Stella." I replied while looking at Phoebe. Of course she wasn't paying no attention, because of Gerald.

"Nice to see you again too, it's been so long." Stella said while giving me a hug.

"You really have grown up huh, nice to see you again." Arnold's father added while leaning over to give me a hug.

If I weren't so head over heels for Arnold I would have fallen for his father. I mean he's handsome, smart , and adventurous. I can see where Arnold got his sexiness from.

"Y-yeah I missed you guys too." I stuttered while blushing a little.

"Come on you guys I'm ready to go to the party!" Gerald shouted.

"And I need to go to the bathroom, too many raspberries." Arnold's grandpa, Phil moaned. He then began to hold his stomach, and looked green in the face. That's when me and Arnold made eye contact with each other before giving ourselves a sigh.

"Oh boy here we go again..." I trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3 Trip back Home

We were almost on our way back home. Arnold had decided to ride with us on our way back, wanting to spend more time with us. Of course his family understood and agreed to it. I was so happy to be able to spend more time with Arnold. To top it all off he ended up sitting in the back seat with me.

I couldn't help staring at his physical features, he ended up growing out his gold locks. His hair laid down on his face making them fall a bit in his eyes.  
He also developed a rather strong jaw line. Oh my gosh he was just to sexy for words I sighed. I must have did it a little to loudly since Arnold had turned in my direction.

"You okay Helga?" Arnold asked while tilting his head to the side.

I started to burn up and scowled at him.

"Of course I'm fine, so stop staring at me." I growled.

"Well it just seems that your face is really red." He pointed out. Then he started to lift his hand and put it gently on my forehead. I of course was completely stunned and just stared at him.

"Oh my gosh Helga your burning up! Here have some of my water, it'll make you feel better." Arnold breathed as he started to reach for the water bottle in his bag.

Oh no I feel as if I'm going to faint. I mean me and Arnold sharing the same water bottle. It's basically like kissing him, not that I haven't kissed him before but still!

Arnold then scooted closer to me and had the water bottle close to my lips. He then put his hand back on my face, cupping my cheek.

"Come on drink this and you should feel better." Arnold said slowly. He gazed into my eyes, staring intently.

"Fine if it makes you happy football head." I drawled. I then lifted the drink to my mouth, and took a sip. It was really cold and fresh, so I decided to drink some more. By the time I was done It was only half of the water left in the bottle.

Arnold smiled. "I'm assuming you didn't have anything to drink huh?" Arnold chuckled.

"Or she is one of the sea creatures from the ocean. You know like the evil Ursula from the little mermaid." Gerald laughed.

"You do realize I can get out of this seat and throw your ass out into the traffic right?" I questioned him.

"Geez I was just kidding! No need to get hostile every time." Gerald smirked.

"Oh Gerald what am I'm going to do with you..." Phoebe giggles.

"I can think of many things you can do with me..." Gerald smirked.

Oh gosh...

I spit the water out, and most of it got on Arnold. But I could tell that he didn't pay no attention to it.

Arnold was completely flabbergasted and stared wide eyed. Phoebe's eyes completely grew to the size of large pizza. Her face couldn't get any darker than a tomato.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that." I muttered.

Then we all started to crack up. we continued to joke around and asked about Arnold's journey in the jungle. It was going all good until Gerald asked Arnold if he'd made any friends there.

"Oh yeah there was this really sweet girl named Malaya, she was awesome. I mean we practically spent everyday together! " Arnold replied happily.

Phoebe and Gerald looked at each other passing a hidden message between each other. I started to clench my hands and asked.

"Oh so you guys must have been very close huh?"

Gerald's eyes widened and was trying to tell Arnold to not answer by using hand signals. Though Arnold payed no attention, instead he continued to stare at me. After what seemed like forever Arnold grew a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah we were pretty much inseparable." Arnold replied.

Phoebe looked as if I was going to explode at any moment, having a hard time concentrating on the road. Gerald meanwhile looked as if Arnold had committed suicide.

My hands were squeezed so tightly to where my nails were digging into my skin. I was gritting my teeth, in order to bite back the scream that was ready to burst outside of me.

"Helga are you okay your face looks really red." He asked concerned.

He was about to reach for my face, but I smacked it away as if it was annoying insect.

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

Arnold looked completely shocked by my tone of voice and sudden mood swing.

"Wh- what's wrong I'm just trying to he-." Arnold said mid sentence.

"Just leave me alone football head, I never said I wanted your help!" I shouted while turning my back to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him about to rest his hand on my shoulder, before letting it fall slowly. He looked so sad and confused but turned his head away and gazed out the window.

I felt so bad for snapping at him but more angry that he had seemed to make a girlfriend. He doesn't understand the pain I'm feeling right now.

Phoebe tried to lighten the atmosphere by trying to turn on my favorite song. Though I just told her I didn't feel like listening to anything. So she turned it off, silently agreeing. She looked upset, so did Gerald.

We continued to ride the rest of the way in silence.

Eventually we arrived twenty minutes later. We all got out of the car silently, though I was the first one out ready to run inside. To get as far away as I could from Arnold. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob Arnold put a hand on the door.

"Helga please don't keep running away from me. I don't know what I did to offend you but I'm sorry. I can't stand you being upset with me." Arnold pleaded while gazing into my eyes.

"Really." I huffed, while crossing my arms.

"Yes, I was really hoping that we would be able to hang out more and get along. Please Helga!" Arnold said while leaning closer to my face.

"Alright, Alright! Just stop with that annoying face. You look like a puppy that's been run over." I replied.

Arnold's smile spread across his entire face.

"So were cool Helga?" Arnold asked happily.

"Humph I guess." I muttered.

Arnold was so happy that he picked me up and spun me around.

"Aghh Arnold put me down!" I shrieked.

Phoebe and Gerald saw this and relief washed over their faces. Then they began to laugh whole heartily.

"Come on you guys lets go into the party and let Arnold meet up with everyone." Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Yeah Arnold everyone is waiting to see you again!" Gerald exclaimed.

Arnold laughed then agreed. before he went inside he took my hand in his then smiled a huge grin.

"Let's go you guys!" Arnold yelled before running inside with me trailing behind him. I was blushing so hard and trying not to think about the million goosebumps that I was receiving. I shivered, though in a good way.

Gerald and Phoebe trailed along before giving a loud shout.

"Yeah!" They both cheered, as they ran in after us.

Welcome home Arnold!" Everyone had shouted once we ran further inside.  
The look on Arnold's face was enough to make everyone smile. His face looked like a Christmas tree that had been lit up. I tried to hold back a smile but his smile was so contagious that it was hard not to.

"Oh my gosh you guys thanks so much!" Arnold yelled happily.

"Man we missed you Arnold it's been forever." Sid said.

"I wish I could go to the jungle again they had some really good food, right Arnold?!" Harold asked while a little drool came down the side of his mouth.

"No. What Arnold really enjoyed was all the different kinds of insects that inhabit the jungle! Right Arnold?" Nadine chirped.

"Uh..." Arnold said while looking around nervously.

"Ew Nadine quit trying to make Arnold suffer. You know no one wants to talk about bugs!" Rhonda shrieked as if Nadine had committed a sin.

"Hey they're not bugs they are special insects that help contribute to our world!" Nadine protested.

"Humph if you count them being the bottom of the food chain! Than yeah I totally agree." Rhonda scoffed.

Nadine glared at Rhonda while crossing her arms. Stinky ran up to Arnold while holding a yahoo soda.

"Well howdy Arnold, it's been a while huh?" Stinky said while placing an arm around Arnold.

"Yeah it sure has, you guys sure haven't changed a bit." Arnold replied while laughing.

"Well you sure have Arnold, your tall- !" Eugene said as he tripped over his own shoe string.

"I'm okay..." Eugene said as he groaned in pain.

"Gee wilikers! Arnold you have grown over the years, another 3 inches and you'd be as tall as me!" Stinky yelled.

"Ah ha ha yeah." Arnold replied while smiling.

"Yeah now we all know who the shortest one is in our group." Curly replied snidely.

All the guys turned to look at Sid.

"Ah come on! Why do I have to be the only one cursed with this height!" Sid screamed while raising his fists in the air.

Everyone started to laugh all together. Harold ended up falling on the ground holding his stomach. Stinky was doubled over in laughter with tears in his eyes. All of the girls were giggling.

"Hey it's not funny! I'm serious!" Sid retorted.

"Yeah it's kinda hard to see that when your all the way down there!" Curly snorted.

Sid started to chase Curly around the house, taking off his boots to throw it at him.

"Hi Helga I'm so glad you made it!"

I heard a female voice shout before hugging me from behind.

"Hey no one touches - !" I was about to shout when I realized it was just Lila.

"Oh hey what's up. You do realize you shouldn't sneak up on me?" I replied cooly.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I was just ever so excited to see you!" Lila chirped happily.

I just rolled my eyes but smiled anyways. We had our differences in the past but we ended up sorting it all out. Not only has she always been kind to me but she even made sure to end those things with Arnold. She didn't just do it for his sake but for me as well.

She knew I had feelings for Arnold and told me she never forgot that. Also that she wanted us to be the best of friends. I was so flattered and impressed that of course I decided to be her friend.

"Arnold is that you?" Lila questioned while looking past my shoulder.

Arnold's shoulders tensed as he slowly turned to look at her. The look in his eyes was a mix of confusion and happiness.

"Hey Lila long time no see." Arnold replied.

Lila skipped over and gave Arnold a huge hug.

"Oh Arnold I missed you ever so much!" Lila replied happily.

"Y-yeah." Arnold replied nervously.

Arnold looked so uncomfortable but tried his best to smile back anyway.

"Hello darling!" Stinky said as he waved his hands in the air.

Lila looked towards him then her eyes seemed to brighten ten times more as she looked at him. She broke free from Arnold then practically floated over towards Stinky. Giving him a loving embrace.

"Oh hello hon I missed you!" Lila cooed as she kissed his cheek.

Arnold looked shocked, he continued to stare at them.

Noooo! Does Arnold still happen to have feelings for Lila! I just can't believe that after all these years he still likes her! After everything we had went through before he left, I can't believe this. Does my feelings mean nothing to him?!

I continue to torment myself with these questions until I hear him say...

"I didn't know you and Lila were a couple, congrats you guys." Arnold said with a wide smile.

I was astonished by his reaction, did that mean that he had gotten over Lila?

I looked him in the eyes and saw what everyone else didn't. I could see that he was indeed happy for them. Though deep down was a hidden sadness. My heart ached for him. Then suddenly I felt a little guilty.

I mean how could I come to the conclusion that Arnold had no respect for my feelings. He would never do that to anyone. He was just a little hurt after seeing his childhood crush after so long. No wonder he was acting nervous. He was just having a hard time trying to get over his feelings for her.

How utterly stupid I was to think that of him. My precious angel is just too good for me.

I sighed then started to walk away into the kitchen. I went to the freezer and pulled out an ice cream. Then I headed upstairs since most of the family and boarding house members were in there.

I sat on the first step to Arnold's room and began to lick my ice cream in silence. I kept day dreaming about Arnold's face. How I wish I could just kiss those lushes lips of his. I smiled really goofily, and started to giggle to myself.

"Helga?"

I looked up so quickly from shock and realized it was Arnold. I swear I could hear the bone in my neck crack a little from doing it so fast.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Arnold asked me while looking down at me.

I blushed and continued to lick my ice cream.

"Because I wanted to Football head. It's a free country!" I replied sarcastically.

"I know but I just thought we could have some fun downstairs, and hang with the rest of the gang." Arnold said .

"Well I just want to be alone. I'm not in the mood." I responded not even looking at him.

"Why are you so upset Helga?" Arnold asked with a frown.

"I'm not upset I just don't want to be bothered!" I said as I raised my voice at him.

Arnold continued to stare at me with those intense eyes again. Why must he make me suffer! Then he reached for my hand than smiled.

"Hey I got an idea. Why don't we go to my room." Arnold said softly.

 **So thanks for reading my story you guys! Feel free to leave a comment if you like, it will mean a lot. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**? ﾟﾒﾙ


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome Home party

I could feel the heat rise into my cheeks and spread to my ears and neck. He didn't mean... no he couldn't be thinking about that. I mean we just met up with each other! My Football headed prince wouldn't dare suggest something so seductive.

Arnold leaned closer and whispered in my ears.

"Come on I'll make you feel a lot better."

His eyes seemed as if they were looking into my soul. I gasped when he grasped my hands and pulled me into his chest. Arnold started to laugh as he heard the surprise in my voice.

We were so close to each other I thought for sure I was going to faint at any moment. He stood there for a moment looking at me then he dragged me upstairs.

Okay I am seriously freaking out. I've never done it before. Let alone with the love of my life. It's not like I have a problem with it. No problem whatsoever. But I always pictured our first time to be more romantic.

"You okay Helga?" Arnold asked turning his head in my direction.

I blushed some more and didn't meet his eyes.

"U-uh yeah I'm f-fine!" I squeaked.

Arnold smirked and started to open the door to his room.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold said.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Here we go.

Arnold led me into his room and suggested I take a seat on his bed. He got on the bed too, my heart skipped a beat. Then he started to go up the stairs to the roof. After that he pushed some kinda button near the window.

By now I was wondering what the hell he was doing. It was then that I heard some kind of a mechanical sound. I looked up to see that the windows of the roof were being covered with some kinda black curtain. I stared at it amazed, and curious at what was happening.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"My grandparents got it sometime I was gone. Like a late birthday gift for me." Arnold said.

"Oh..." I said.

Arnold had jumped off the bed and went over to where his light switch was.  
I gulped as I started to realize what he was doing. He ended up turning off the lights and started to walk towards his dresser. I tried my best to squint and saw he was pulling something out of it.

There was one word that popped in mind.

CONDOMS!

That's the only logical thing I could think he would be grabbing out of that dresser.

Arnold then closed his dresser then looked slowly towards me. Even though it was completely dark we could still see the glow of each other's eyes. Then he started to walk over to me slowly, though with long strides.

Eventually he made it over to the bed and climbed on it. He was coming closer and closer to me. He was close enough to where I could see the outlines of his perfect jawline.

Oh boy, get it together Helga ol girl!

I quickly turned my head as he gazed at me.

"Helga..." Arnold said.

I didn't answer him, I just kept breathing hard.

"Look..."

I did not want to look at whatever he wanted to show me. I mean what if he had already stripped his clothes off. Not that I would mind... I trailed off. No do not think like that Helga!

"Look at what..." I said. I started to find myself curious.

"Look up." Arnold said.

I looked up at the dark ceiling then looked back him. Then looked up again seeing nothing.

"What?" I asked.

"Just keep looking. Trust me." Arnold said.

I rolled my eyes then stared at the ceiling again. What is this "I Spy?!"

I was about to turn around when I saw him holding something from the corner of my eye. It looked like the same small object he got from his dresser. I focused my attention back to the ceiling. That's when I started to see little swirls of lights forming on the ceiling.

Then they started to take the shapes of glowing stars and planets. So many colors mixed with the millions of tiny stars on the walls, made it look like glitter. I gasped, amazed by what I was seeing. It was as if I was floating in space.

"Oh my..." I said.

Arnold chuckled and got closer to my side.

"So... what do you think?" Arnold asked.

"W-what...?" I said as my voice faded.

"I take it you like it?" Arnold said.

I turned to look at him noticing that the object in his hand was projecting a small beam of light towards the ceiling.

"How did you...?" I started to ask.

"My parents gave this to me. I would always go to look at the stars when I was upset. They knew that here in the city I wouldn't be able to see all of the stars that I would see in the jungle. So they decided to give this to me." Arnold said.

He held it up for me to see. Oh, so that's what he was getting out of his dresser. Eh heh heh, Whoops!

"That is really amazing Arnold, this has got to be the coolest gift ever!" I shouted.

Arnold smiled.

"Yeah it is, I hoped it made you feel better." Arnold said.

"Yeah I guess it did. Thanks Arnold..." I smiled at him.

Arnold's eyes widened and took one of my hands.

"You look very beautiful Helga..." Arnold said

I was so surprised and flustered to hear him say that. That the next thing I did was push him off the bed. I heard a loud thump and a groan. I panicked and quickly looked over the bed.

I looked down and saw Arnold's butt stuck in the air with his face on the ground. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. The sight was just to hilarious.

"Ha ha very funny Helga..." Arnold muttered.

"Wow you look like... such an idiot, it's hard not to laugh." I laughed.

Arnold squinted his eyes at me.

That's when I felt a pair of strong hands pull me down.

I waited to feel the impact of the floor, but didn't feel it. Instead I felt a soft but firm body. When I looked Down I was staring right at Arnold.

"Ha payback!" Arnold exclaimed.

I snorted and said.

"Oh yeah your going down!"

I started to attack him with tickles. He was laughing so hard that he had tears forming out of his eyes. I was laughing too enjoying torturing him. Though my reign of assaults was suddenly stopped as he flipped me over. He then started to tickle me never stopping.

I cried out in laughter and tried to push him off but to no avail.

"No mercy!" Arnold shouted.

"No, ah ha ha! Please no more, ah ha ha!" I laughed.

About fifteen minutes later we ended up stopping just giggling to ourselves. Arnold was still on top of me, but we didn't notice.

"Arnold I thought you were supposed to be the guy who helped people." I said jokingly.

"Hmm depends on who it is." Arnold smirked.

We continued to sit like that, staring into each other's eyes.

"Helga..." Arnold breathed.

He started to lean closer as he started to hold my sides.

I blushed heavily as my heart beat started to quicken. I then saw his eyes were a deep and green as they were half lidded. I started to close my eyes and lean closer to him. We were so close that I could feel his warm breath near my lips.

Oh my gosh this it.

"Arnold, Helga?! Man where are they?"  
I heard Gerald yell.

"They're probably upstairs." I heard Phoebe say.

I tried to push Arnold up so I could scramble away. But he was to heavy, by the time he realized what I was trying to do it was to late.

"There you guys are we have been looki-." Gerald said.

Gerald gawked at us his mouth hanging open.

"Were they in here like I suggested? Oh my!" Phoebe squeaked.

"Uh hey guys..." Arnold said.

I saw Gerald look at me then to Arnold and over again. Then his face turned into a huge smile. I knew that smile anywhere.

"Don't you dare say it..." I dared him.

"So what have you guys been up to while we was downstairs?" Gerald smirked.

Oh my gosh. Why does embarrassing moments always have to happen to me? Why?

About an hour and a half later everyone was starting to get ready to play games such as Charades.

Nadine was bending her arms and walking creepily around the room. Making high pitched inhuman sounds.

"Oh your supposed to be a bat!" Sid yelled.

Nadine shook her head and continued to shake her arms faster.

"No an alien attacking Earth and eating the flesh of human beings!" Curly shouted. We all stared at him for awhile then continued to guess what she was.

"Oh I know a big juicy pig, man I'm so hungry!"

Arnold looked towards Abner who looked terrified. Arnold went to scoop him up in his arms. Then glared at Harold playfully.

"You can forget about eating my Abner!" Arnold said jokingly. Though you could tell he was serious about it at the same time.

"I would never do that Arnold!" Harold said.

"Unless I was starving..." Harold started.

Though he couldn't finish since he was smacked hard on the head by his girlfriend.

"Ow Patty that really hurt!" Harold whined.

"If you don't act up I won't have to hit you." Patty said cooly.

"Hey Patty I missed ya girl." I said as I gave her an hive five than gave her a hug.

"What up Helga how's it been?"

"Nothing much I didn't know you if you were gonna make it on time." I said smiling.

"Yeah well since I'm such a hard worker my boss decided to let me out earlier. What's up Arnold long no see." Patty said.

I looked behind me and sure enough Arnold was walking towards us. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Patty great to see you again." Arnold smiled while giving her a hug.

"Same to you Arnold." Patty said.

Arnold looked at me then blushed a little. He then turned back to Patty so quickly that I'm surprised he didn't get whip lash. Patty looked from Arnold then to me and back again.

"So you and Arnold huh?" Patty smirked.

"What no way w-hat makes you say that?! I shrieked.

"Y-yeah Patty that's crazy!" Arnold piped in.

"It was just a question." Patty stated.

"Humph! Some question!" Helga retorted.

"I asked it since you guys were blushing and kept looking at each other." Patty said bluntly.

I can't believe she just said that. My ears were burning and I felt as if I was going to burn the whole room.

"W-well I.." I started, but got interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Hey you can't eat all of the chicken!"

"Well I gotta go I know Harold's probably trying to eat all the food in there. See ya guys later!" Patty smiled before she took off into the kitchen.

Me and Arnold just sat there stunned at what just happened. Arnold then turned to look down at me. Man I hate he got so much taller than me. Then again it was kinda hot.

"Is there something on my face Helga...?" Arnold asked as his eyebrow raised.

I realized that I had been staring at him for to long.

"N-No geez I was just! Uh... looking at how dumb your head looks!" I shouted.

"Well if it's so dumb why do you keep looking at it..." Arnold said.

"Because it's distracting!" I said.

"Yeah because that was the only thing distracting..." Arnold said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What do you think it meant Helga...?" Arnold whispered.

"I uh... what?" I stuttered dumbly.

Arnold was leaning down inching his face closer and closer to me. I was starting to get all types of goosebumps again. Arnold was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

"We should really talk about that night when I left." Arnold whispered to where only I could hear.

I gasped and tried to find an excuse to get away from him. I love Arnold more than anything but I really don't want to talk about that night. That day just continues to make me upset but happy at the same time.

"Helga..." Arnold said.

"I ..." I started.

That was when I heard my phone start to ring. I picked it out of my pocket so fast. Thank the heavens I got interrupted.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Olga you need to hurry up and come home. We need to have a family discussion." My dad said.

My stomach literally dropped. I know I was hoping for someone to interrupt me. But I didn't want it to be my dad. I sighed and told him I'll be on my way.

I sighed again and leaned against the wall.

"You okay Helga, did something happen?" Arnold asked, concern in his eyes.

I had almost forgot he was right there with his face inches apart from mine. he must have noticed how close he was because he jumped back a little. His face burning. I was blushing hard too before I answered him.

"Yeah everything's fine Football head. I just need to go home now." I said with disappointment.

"What already? But I really had fun with you being here..." Arnold said sadly.

Aww I can't believe he was happy hanging out with me. I felt really special and happy.

"Well you know how it is, I probably need to cook or clean something." I responded.

Arnold looked at me sadly for awhile.

"Well I guess I can understand that with your mother's condition and all. But shouldn't your father try to at least do something?" Arnold asked. He looked a little agitated.

"You should know he would never do that." I said calmly.

I could see Arnold gripping his fists tightly.

I began to gather up my stuff and getting ready to hurry up and leave. When Big Bob called me I knew it was something serious. That was when I saw Phoebe running up behind me.

"Hey Helga you ready to go home, I can have Gerald drive you?" Phoebe asked.

"Nah it's fine, I can make it on my own." I said reassuringly.

"Are you sure it's really dark outside?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just really want to be alone." I said. I gave her a knowing look and she completely understood.

"Oh I see, be careful Helga." Phoebe said before giving me a hug goodbye.

"You just tell Gerald to take it easy wouldn't want his bruises to get to beat up." I smirked.

"Oh Helga." Phoebe giggled. Gerald looked over and jogged over to us.

"What are ya talkin about?" Gerald said mostly to me.

"About you, I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Hey wait your leaving by yourself? You do know I could just give you a ride right?" Gerald asked.

Phoebe tugged on his shirt and gave him the look.

"Oh... well you can always text us when you feel like it alright?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah thanks, see ya Gerald. I gave him a him a handshake before turning to the door.

"Is there something I'm missing? I'm not letting Helga go home alone at night." Arnold protested.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine. What do you think I'm not capable of it!" I Yelled.

"No I was just - !" Arnold said.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need your help!" I snapped.

Arnold stood there with a hurt look his face. I couldn't take it anymore so I took off into the night.

I could still feel Arnold's eyes burning into my back as I ran away.

About twenty minutes later, it was getting darker and colder. I walked holding my jacket to keep myself warmer. That was when I heard a trash can fall in the distance. I snapped my head towards the source.

I saw a figure and started to walk faster. That was when the figure started to pick up speed too. Trying to catch up with me. Hell yeah as if I was going to let that happen. I started on a full out sprint. Only a few more blocks.

That's when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I shrieked. Okay whoever the hell this was, was gonna get a serious ass kicking. I turned and started to raise my fist to smack them. But they grabbed my other hand to prevent me from doing so.

I tried to break free from the tight grip but the person who was holding was me was surprisingly strong. Holy shit I'm screwed!


	5. Chapter 5 Unpleasant Night

"Get off me you asshole!" I shouted. Trying to struggle out of his grip.

He pulled me towards an alley and turned me around to face him. He placed his hand on my mouth hushing my screams. Then he used his other hand to place it on my hip. I kept trying to squirm away but I couldn't move. He was inching his hand up my shirt.

His hands were near my bra straps and trying to undo the clasps that kept em in place. No no no! I can't let this happen, I never wanted anyone else but Arnold. I couldn't see his mouth but I could tell that in his eyes he thought it was amusing.

Well if I'm raped I'm definitely not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Hell no I'm going to do my best to fight back. When he leaned down towards my neck I bit his hand. I bit it so hard to where I tasted blood. I heard him scream yanking his hand away from me. That was when I kicked him in his shin then twice in his groin.

He moaned and just when I was about to run away he grabbed my ankle. making me fall in the the process, I ended up scraping my shin.

"Don't worry I'll forgive you for that Helga. I'll always forgive you..." The attacker said.

That's when I started to sweat and get really nervous. How in the hell did this guy know my name. My heart started to quicken as I felt him move his hand towards my thigh. I screamed but nobody came, I can't believe this is going to happen...

"Hey what the fuck are you doing to Helga?!" I heard someone shout near the alleyway.

"Arnold...?" I whispered.

He stood there in all his glory looking like a prince from a fairytale. My attacker looked up at Arnold and got up slowly. He was walking towards Arnold but stopped when he saw that Arnold had a bat hanging lowly from his hands.

"Get away from Helga and never come back or I'll have to kick your ass!" Arnold growled lowly.

My attacker didn't move an inch and continued to glare at Arnold. Though when Arnold raised his bat up high as if to take a swing. That's when my attacker decided to turn away from Arnold. He was almost gone before he turned to look at me.

"Oh don't worry Helga I'll come back for you and you'll finally be mine..." he then started to chuckle to himself.

"Yeah right fucking creep..." I muttered.

"Hey your okay Helga?" Arnold asked as he knelt down towards me.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said slowly.

"Helga I'm so glad I decided to go after you! I know you were against it but I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry!" Arnold explained.

I just shook my head and held my hand up for him to stop.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. all you were trying to do was look out for me, yet I kept being a bitch about it. If you hadn't came then..." I trailed off.

"Helga I hate hearing you say that about yourself. Your far from ever being a bitch." Arnold whispered. His eyes intense.

I began to feel my throat tighten up and I started to shake. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna -.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I tried to escape but Arnold just tightened his hold on me. He began to stroke my hair. He didn't say anything, we just sat there in silence while he held me closely.

I could smell his sweet forestry scent, he reminded me of nature. Arnold was so sweet and kind I didn't know how he could put up with me. That's when I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It started slow but as time passed on I began to cry harder. Clutching Arnold's shirt.

Arnold put his head on my forehead and continued to stroke my hair. His finger tips would brush my neck ever so softly. About ten minutes later and my tears started to dry up. I loosened my grip on Arnold's shirt.

"Feeling better?" Arnold smiled.

"Yeah a bit..." I whispered.

"I'm glad..." Arnold said softly.

"You know what's funny Arnold." I said.

"No what?" Arnold asked as he reached down to grab my hand to help me up.

"Is hearing you swear so much towards that creep." I smirked.

Arnold blushed from embarrassment putting a hand on his neck.

"Well the guy had pissed me off , I hate to see my friends hurt. Especially you..." Arnold said as he gripped my hand tighter. I didn't even realize that we were still holding hands. My heart skipped a beat.

Arnold gazed into my eyes. I wanted him to kiss me so bad but I just sat there and stared back. How I would have loved for us to stay like that forever.

"Well I should probably hurry and get you home huh?" Arnold said smiling.

"Yeah let's go Football head." I said walking ahead of him.

He ran up behind me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him but he didn't say anything. I blushed and tried my best to look annoyed. I heard Arnold laughing quietly.

"And just what the hell is so darn funny." I asked.

"Ah ha ha, aw nothing Helga." Arnold said smiling.

Another 15 minutes later and we were in front of my doorstep.

"So thanks for walking me home. Even though I didn't ask for it." I said.

"Your welcome Helga, I'll see you at school. Bye Helga." Arnold said. He let my hand fall slowly from his grip.

"Yeah bye." I whispered.

I looked at his figure disappearing into the night as I sighed. I could still feel the tingles that rushed through my finger tips. I pulled out my locket and sighed to myself.

Oh Arnold how kind and benevolent you are. Always out there doing your best for people. Putting others first and never taking care of yourself. But I guess you wouldn't be the sweet man I know you to be. I clutched the locket to my chest.

I completely froze when I felt breathing on my neck. The next second my fist connected with someone's nose. I saw Brainy lying in the grass with his glasses broken. Oh my goodness I didn't mean to smack him.

But since I had that terrible encounter with that bastard. I kinda became paranoid. I mean can you blame a girl for being cautious!

"Olga hurry up! We need to talk now!" I heard my dad shout.

"Alright, alright I'm coming! Crimeny." I yelled.

I walked inside leaving Brainy on the grass. Though I did call Eugene to come and pick the little weirdo up. I can be a bitch sometimes. But at least I'm not a heartless one.

I walked in and looked around the house.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Were in the trophy room Helga!" Big Bob yelled.

I walked in and was surprised to see a handsome young man sitting in one of the chairs in my room. He had a piercing in his lower lip and had dark mascara under his eyes. He wore a ripped long black sleeved shirt and had spiky bracelets on his wrists.

Holy Fuck! This guy look as if he walked straight from a bad boys magazine.

"What's up." The guy said. His voice was deep and masculine, my gosh. But he could never compare to my Arnold.

"Hey. So who the heck is this?" I asked my mom.

"Well you tell her B." Miriam said slowly.

"He's a new worker that's going to be staying with us for a while." Big Bob said.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"What do you mean he's staying with us?!" I said.

"Well I wouldn't have approved but he's one of my best friends kid. Apparently he got kicked out of his old apartment and needed a place to stay." My dad said.

"And he couldn't have moved back in with his dad?" I said.

"Olga show some respect!" Big Bob responded.

"It's Helga dad! Besides you hardly even know the guy!" I snapped rolling my eyes.

"It's fine Mr. Pataki, I understand why she would feel uncomfortable." The stranger said cooly.

I looked at him, giving him a look like I don't need your help.

"Oh well I guess if your not offended then that should take care of it." Big Bob said.

"Wait where the hell is he sleeping?!" I yelled.

If they said my room I was going to literally move out right then. Money or not, it beats having to share a room with a complete stranger.

"Oh don't worry honey he's going to be sleeping in the living room. You guys should get to know each other. If you guys need anything I'll be in the kitchen." My mom said. Then she left out of the room and went towards the kitchen.

I growled inwardly and looked him up and down. As much as I hate to admit this, the guy has a nice figure. I guess I wasn't the only one checking someone out. I saw him smirking at me with his hands in his pocket.

"Your not to bad looking yourself." I heard him say.

I blushed, embarrassed that he caught me looking at him. I then rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you better just stay out of my way loser." I said turning my back on him.

He ended up grabbing my hand making me have to look at him. He got closer and deepened his voice.

"My names Ian by the way." He said.

"As if I care." I said before I yanked my arm out of his hand.

He ended up laughing at me. Humph the nerve of that ass! I'm just gonna ignore him. Just as I said this I heard him say.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Ian said as he continued to laugh.

I flipped him off and stormed up my stairs and shut my door. I can't believe that my parents agreed to this.

After we had finished eating I went upstairs to call Phoebe.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked.

"Hey Phoebs." I answered.

"Oh hey Helga how's it going? Are you feeling any better?" Phoebe asked me.

"Nah just wanted to tell you why I'm so pissed off right now." I said.

"Oh what happened?" Phoebe asked.

So I explained to her the whole situation of the new guy. Though I left out the part of me having that encounter with the stalker.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff to deal with. You think you'll be okay there with him?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. But if he messes with me I don't think he'll be fine. " I stated jokingly.

Phoebe giggled and we continued to talk about other school and girl stuff. I even decided to tease her about Gerald. Of course she would just stutter and try to ignore me. It was so funny, I could tell she was blushing like a tomato just from her voice.

I heard the phone beeped.

"Hold on someone's on the other line."

I answered to Lila's sweet voice.

"Hello Helga, I wanted to check on you since you left so early." Lila asked

"Yeah I'm f-. " I started before I heard another beep from my phone.

Oh I almost forgot about Phoebe being on the other line. I told Lila to hold on and pushed the three way button. I was surprised to hear Rhonda's voice instead.

"Hey girl, how come you left without saying anything? I planned for us girls to go to the mall!" Rhonda shouted.

"You do realize it was 8:35 at night?" I said.

"You know it's never to late to go shopping! Especially for me." Rhonda retorted.

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"But we all know why she happened to be so busy." Lila said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah you need to tell us what happened!" Rhonda shouted.

"Geez calm down! What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked agitated.

"Oh come on you can't possibly tell me that nothing happened between you and Arnold!" Rhonda said.

I blushed heavily and looked confused.

"Yeah you can tell us." Lila said.

"How in the hell did you guys even figure that-." I began.

Phoebe...

"Hold on you guys I'm getting Phoebe on the other line." I said.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe you darn blabber mouth!" I shouted.

"What did I do?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Umm..." Phoebe trailed off.

Just then I heard another beep.

"Oh look someone's on the other line. Just a sec!" Phoebe said quickly.

I growled but waited. I heard Lila and Rhonda giggling in the background.

A few seconds later I heard Phoebe and Nadine on the other line.

"What up girls!" Nadine said.

We all replied to her.

"He he he oh Helga were all best friends. Besides we already know how much you care for Arnold." Phoebe stated.

"I do NOT care, you guys are evil when it comes to Arnold!" I shouted.

"You do realize were on the other line right?" Rhonda remarked sarcastically.

"Oh really, then I'm glad." I said.

"Were not that mean are we?" Lila asked.

"Well I know we're not, not so sure about Rhonda though." Nadine said.

We all started to laugh. Though Rhonda was not amused.

"Changing the subject! So how was it with Arnold? Did you guys finally kiss yet?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh my gosh you and Arnold kissed! Why didn't you tell me?!" Nadine squealed.

"I bet it was what Helga wanted to happen." Lila replied.

Phoebe giggled uncontrollably. See I told you they were evil.

"No we did not kiss and Lila I'm not even going to answer your question.

We all laughed even though I was annoyed. I just couldn't stay mad at them for too long. They begged me over and over again to tell them what happened. Eventually I just gave in.

"Aww I knew something had to have happened!" Rhonda said knowingly.

"I can't believe he held your hand the entire time!" Lila squealed.

"Or how said he wanted to see you later!" Nadine said.

"Which means he can't wait see you again and spend time with you!" Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh you guys shut up!" I yelled blushing.

"What's all the fuss about?" I heard a deep voice say.

I swung around and got up from my bed.

"What the hell? Nobody comes in my room without permission!" I growled.

"Ooh someone's feisty. Come over here and make me, I like a challenge." Ian said closing the space between us.

I then noticed he didn't have any clothes on besides an underwear. He had a towel draped over his shoulder.

"W-what the hell?! Get out and put some clothes on!" I shrieked.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want any of this." He said with a smirk.

"What I want is for you to get out or I'll have to kick your skinny ass!" I said.

"Skinny? I think you know my ass is anything but." Ian said.

As if to prove his point he turned around and bumped me with his butt. Literally bumped me! I ended up falling on the bed. I couldn't help myself I laughed.

"Okay asshole your gonna get it later." I said laughing.

"Ooh I'll be looking forward to it." Ian mocked.

He ended up running out of the room going towards the shower. Hmm maybe he won't be that bad...

"Helga!" I heard Rhonda say.

I was shocked, forgetting my girls were still on the phone. Oh my gosh, please tell me they didn't hear any of that!

"Y-yes...?" I asked nervously.

"You my friend have some explaining to do." Rhonda said.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to school

"So not only do you not know the guy..." Rhonda said.

"You have to live with him as well?!" Nadine shouted.

"Aren't you a little worried about a stranger living in your house?" Lila asked worriedly.

"Of course I am but do you think that will change my father's mind?" I asked them all.

They all looked at each other, knowing the answer to that question.

"Is he at least sexy? Then that could make the situation at least a little more bearable." Rhonda stated.

"What the hell I'm not answering that question!" I shouted blushing a little.

"Oh my gosh he's totally hot isn't he?!" Rhonda asked.

The girls stared at me with eyes wide. My face began to burn, I mean sure he was hot. Though Arnold on the other hand could make a girl go limp in the knees. I mean even I can tell under that shirt he wore yesterday, hid his fit and toned body.

I sighed dreamily and looked dazedly at basically nothing. I heard all the girls gasp around me. Well that snapped me out of my dreamy state.

"Do you have a crush on him Helga?" Nadine asked.

"No it's highly impossible for Helga to have developed those feelings towards him. Right?" Phoebe stated.

"Well then why is she blushing and looking all starstruck ?!" Rhonda protested.

"But she can't Arnold's been her forever since they were young!" Lila pouted.

"Ugh guys shut up! I don't have a crush on Ian! Why would I when I just met the guy? I was thinking of Arnold and how-!" I started.

That's when I realized the shitty mistake I just made.

"Oh Arnold was it?" Rhonda said slyly.

"I knew she would always love Arnold just ever so much!" Lila squealed.

"It was pretty obvious that she was thinking about Arnold." Phoebe said while smiling.

The other girls nodded in agreement. Great just great, now they're going to tease me about this all day. Just my lucky damn day I guess.

"Hey beautiful! Did you miss me my sweet?" I heard someone shout.

I noticed Rhonda stiffen up and her face took on a aggravated expression.  
Only one person could make her look like that.

Next moment I see Curly jump on Rhonda spinning her around.

"Eww get off me Curly!" Rhonda shouted.

"Hey phoebe." Gerald said casually.

If he was here that means that...

"Hey you guys, hey Helga!" Arnold yelled walking alongside Gerald.

Everyone else greeted him with smiles, while I kinda stood there dumbfounded. Come on Helga ol girl he just said hi to you. Say something!

"Helga?" Arnold questioned.

"Uh hey Football head." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hey Helga glad to be at school?" Arnold joked.

"You do know your talking about school right?" I said.

"Ah Helga school is so exciting especially having exams. Oh yes they are the best!" Arnold snickered.

"Yeah it's so fun when you feel killing yourself from the stress." I smirked.

Everyone else laughed and we continued to talk for a while before heading to class.

"Good morning class, I would like to make a special announcement. One of our former students will be joining our class. Come on up here." Mrs Swatson said.

I saw Arnold began to walk up to the front of the class looking a little nervous.

"Uh hey, for you guys who don't know me my names Arnold. I just moved back from San Lorenzo to come back here for my last two years. And uh yeah... " Arnold trailed off.

Arnold stuffed his hands into his pockets, shuffling his feet nervously. I thought he looked so cute looking so shy but I guess I wasn't the only one. I could hear some girls in the back swooning at Arnold. I could even hear someone whisper how adorable he was.

I tightened my fists and grind my teeth together.

"If you count looking like a scared little wimp, then yeah I guess you can consider him looking adorable." I sneered.

Arnold looked at me, and I tried to stare at him but his eyes were intense again. So then I averted my eyes a little. The girls were scowling at me, one of them spoke up.

"Hey you can at least learn how to act more sane than to always act like a bitch!" The girl shouted.

"Look I don't know who the hell your talking to Blair. But if you know what's good for ya I suggest you shut your trap!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Blair shrieked standing up.

"Oh I suggest you sit your ass back down. Unless you want to end up like the rest of the girls who tried to take a swing at me. I threatened.

Blair continued to stand there glaring, but I could see the sweat that formed on her head. I got up from my seat, and that's when she finally sat down. Quickly if I may add, looks like she knew the deal.

Mrs. Swatson looked towards us and gave me a look. That's when I sat down and tried my best to hide a smile. Arnold looked shocked but slightly impressed.

"May I go back to my seat now?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, yes of course Arnold. You don't know how happy I am to finally have you in my class!" Mrs. Swatson said excitedly.

"Uh why you barely know me?" Arnold asked surprised.

"Well everyone talked about how wonderful a student you were. Plus getting the honor rolls. Now I can brag about how I got the best student ever!" Mrs. Swatson squealed.

"Hey!" Everyone retorted.

Arnold just blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh I love you guys too!" Mrs. Swatson yelled.

"Yeah and I know you especially love me. Since you can never seem to take your eyes off me." Jeff said from the back. One of the classes hugest flirts.

Mrs. Swatson just gave him a blank look before turning back to Arnold.

"As I was saying I'm really excited to have you in our class. I hope everyone can treat Arnold with the respect that he deserves." Mrs. Swatson smiled.

Everyone nodded while Arnold took on another shade of red. Jeff looked annoyed since Arnold was getting all the attention from Mrs. Swatson.

"Okay class let us all begin on chapter 25, turn to page 568" Mrs. Swatson said.

Arnold had taken the empty desk right behind me just my luck. It was as if I could smell the sweet aroma that emitted from him. I sighed with a goofy smile in my face. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and the next thing I was someone's hair brushing on my face.

"Hey Helga can you help me with some of this, economics never was my strong point." Arnold whispered.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he still had his hand on my shoulder.

Oh gosh I'm going to one day pass out and die from his gorgeousness.

"Well?" Arnold whispered again.

"Geez I'll help just be lucky I'm a kind person." I whispered back.

"Thanks Helga your awesome!" Arnold whispered again excitedly. Also placing his arms around my shoulders.

"Okay haven't you ever heard of personal space?!" I shouted blushing.

Everyone else turned to look at me as if were insane. I realized that Arnold still had his arms around on my shoulders. Great just great...

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Swatson said with a clipped voice.

"Uh no mam." Arnold replied quickly.

"Yeah were all good." I added.

"I better not get any more disruptions from you two." Mrs. Swatson said.

Everyone continued to focus back on the lesson, but I could feel the stares from the girls in the back.

My face got even more hot from embarrassment. Just my lucky damn day...

"You guys ready for lunch?" Nadine asked us all.

"Ugh you mean the food that's been poisoned?" I grumbled.

"Oh girls there is no way were eating that garbage. do you guys even know half the stuff they put in that?" Rhonda asked us.

"Uh no..." Lila answered.

"Exactly! So that's why I decided to get us some real food! Winston!"

"Yes Madame, what can I insist you with?" Winston asked as he bowed his head.

"How did, where in the hell did he come from?" I asked bewildered.

"He's always here when I need him. Right Winston?" Rhonda replied.

"Always at your service." Winston smiled.

Rhonda smiled, and turned to look at us.

"See, now what do you girls want to have for lunch?" Rhonda asked.

"Well if it's not to much I would like to have some spaghetti with Italian bread sticks." Lila asked politely.

"Oh I want the same too!" Nadine added excitedly.

"I would like to have the pasta with Parmesan please ." Phoebe piped in.

"Okay what about you Helga?" Rhonda asked.

"Well if your able to afford all that then I want some hot buffalo wings with cheesy macaroni." I said.

Geez thinking about that made my mouth water.

"Alright, as for me I would like to have the chicken Alfredo with parsley on top. Did you get all that Winston?" Rhonda said to her butler.

"Yes Madame, I've already arranged for ya food to be put on order. your food should arrive in about 15 mins." Winston said as he tapped a button on his ear piece.

Damn he's good.

"We'll only have thirty mins left to eat but it'll all be worth it when guys taste the food." Rhonda smirked.

And sure enough our food arrived with Winston carrying them to our tables. Practically everyone was staring at us wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait to eat I'm practically starving!" Nadine shouted.

"I'm so excited!" Lila chirped.

Winston had laid our food on the table before passing it to each of us.

"Thank you Winston, you can take a break now." Rhonda smiled.

"It was my pleasure Madame." Winston said.

"Yeah thank you!" We all piped in.

"If it wasn't for you we would have to eat that diseased trash they call food." I added.

We all giggled. While Winston bowed his head at us, before he turned to leave us. giving us our time to enjoy our food.

"Yup I am truly happy now." I said as I dug into my buffalo wings.

"Now this must be what heaven feels like." Nadine said stuffing her face with spoonfuls of spaghetti.

I noticed the guys were heading to our tables with their mouth hanging open.

"Hey where did you guys get that?" Gerald said. Looking as if we had gold on our plates.

"Yeah you didn't us you were going to get some real food!" Sid shouted.

"Gee wilikers would you look at that spread!" Stinky said loudly, pointing at our meals.

"Oh well I ordered it. Like usual." Rhonda said as she continued to eat Alfredo.

"Why didn't you get some for us?" Stinky asked.

"Because you guys weren't here I couldn't wait for you guys to show up. Then we wouldn't have had no food." Rhonda said.

"It's alright Rhonda we can just share." Curly said as he used his fork to try to get bite.

Rhonda slapped his hands making him drop his fork in the process.

"No one touches my chicken Alfredo!" Rhonda yelled as she held the bowl away from him.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said.

He pulled a chair up next to me before scorching himself closer to me. I blushed as Arnold looked into my eyes smiling.

"Wish I came a bit sooner when you guys ordered, I love buffalo wings." Arnold said.

"Well then get one." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Your serious, you want to share with me?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Just take the damn wing! I'm just getting full and I don't want Rhonda's food to go to waste." I snapped. Holding the wing out to him. I could see the girls were trying to hold back their laughter but smiling widely. Ah geez...

Arnold stared at me for a while before he smirked down at me.

"Okay thanks Helga." He said as he took the wing out of my hand brushing my fingertips with his. I gulped and tried not to stare at the way he would lick his lips every time he took a bite.

Arnold looked at me then I turned around quickly. I hope to God he didn't notice that!"

"Well if Arnold can have some wings then I'm sure you don't mind me taking one." Gerald said as he took a wing from my plate.

"Hey?!" I yelled.

I was about to get up and smack him upside the head. When I heard Arnold laugh. His laugh was like music to my ears.

Arnold had leaned over so close to me that I could feel his soft hair brushing over my arms. His laugh was so contagious that it even made me start to giggle.

"See you look prettier when your smiling instead of when your upset." Arnold said as he a smile on his face.

I blushed and was about to say something until I was interrupted .

"Arnold OMG is that you?!" I heard someone shout.

Please tell me that isn't who I think it is.

Next moment I see a brunette girl wrap her arms around Arnold. pressing her breasts into his back.

Arnold ended up blushing, and was about to say something when I saw him freeze up.

"Ruth?!" Arnold said as he was being squeezed into her chest.

"Omg I can't believe you remember me. What am I saying of course you remember me. I know you just couldn't recognize me with me growing up." Ruth said proudly.

"Uh yeah." Arnold said.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who grew up though." Ruth said.

She said this as she was looking him up and down.

"Oh yes Arnold you definitely grew up." Ruth said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Um- uh thanks I guess..." Arnold stuttered. looking very uncomfortable.

That son of a bitch! When I get my hands on her she's going down. How dare she comes out of nowhere and flirt with my Arnold! I gripping my fork so hard that it started to bend a little. That was when my girls jumped in to stop me from doing anything to rash.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be? Say for example eating at your table." Rhonda said glaring.

"Yeah because we would like to eat without any disruptions okay." Phoebe said.

Lila and Nadine nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh don't worry I just wanted to say hi to Arnold. Oh by the way can I get your number so we can catch up? Ruth asked as she turned to look at Arnold.

"Umm..." Arnold said looking at her with a strange look.

"Look I just want us to be able to talk and hang out as friends you know?" Ruth said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh sure I guess." Arnold said as he typed in his number for her.

I growled, oh no she didn't!

"Bye I'll text you later." Ruth said as she rubbed his hair before turning to look at me.

"Oh hey Helga." Ruth said smirking at me. If only I could wipe that smirk off her face. Ruth turned around to go back to her table.

"Man that was weird as hell wasn't it?" Gerald said to Sid.

"Yeah very random, right Arnold?" Sid asked.

I looked to Arnold to see him have a confused yet happy expression on his face.

"Uh Arnold we asked you a question?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Arnold said trailing off.

Yep I officially hate that bitch.


	7. Chapter 7 Old flames can suck

"You about to head out Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Naw I'm about to stay for a while to catch up with my poetry homework." I answered.

"Alright just text me if you need a ride." Phoebe said as she got into Gerald's car.

"I will bye you guys." I said as I waved.

"See you later Hot Head!" Gerald yelled as he peeled out of the parking lot.

That boy...

I ended up gripping my bag on my shoulder as I prepared to go back inside the school. I was on my way to my English classroom when I felt someone yank on my arm and pull me against a locker.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

I looked up to see a blonde, tall figure that I hoped to never see again.

Wolfgang...

"Hey baby what's up." He said smoothly.

I can't believe him, after everything and he thinks he can just casually act as if nothing happened! Fucking asshole!

"I told you to never call me that again!" I yelled.

"Baby I realized that I still want you. I don't understand why you being like this?" Wolfgang said.

"Maybe it's for the fact that you fucking cheated on me!" I said pissed off.

I can't believe him, I mean is he serious?

"Ah come on you know I never gave a shit about that hoe." Wolfgang said.

"Yeah because you fucking someone you didn't care about makes it better!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh what the hell, why you always have to be a bitch about everything!" Wolfgang retorted.

"Oh now because I don't want to be with you, and pointing out your mistakes makes me a bitch!" I snapped.

"Ah come on Helga you know I didn't mean that." Wolfgang said placing a hand on my hips to bring me closer to him.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't just like the other times you said it before. I meant what I said before." I said.

"And what was that?" Wolfgang said as he started to frown.

"That you and I will never be together again. You and I are threw!" I yelled as I pushed him off me and began to walk in the opposite direction. but not before he yanked me again and slammed me into the locker. I thought for sure I was going to be unconscious.

I groaned in pain trying to rub my head. But he ended up yanking my hands and gripping them tightly along the sides of my head. I tried to struggle out of his grip while he just laughed in my face.

"You'll always be mine no matter what. Then he placed a rough kiss on my lips. sticking his tongue in so far to where I almost gagged. He ran his hands up and down my sides. I got so angry to the point I bit on his tongue.

He yelped in pain as I raised my fist to connect with his jaw. I kicked him in his groin, then his teeth. I heard him groan in pain.

"Don't you ever do that type of shit to me again!" I yelled in frustration.

" Ouch bitch!" Wolfgang yelled as he threw the book I dropped near my head. I fell down dazed for a second. I slowly raised my hand to place it on my head. I felt a bit of liquid and looked at my hands to see blood. I started to feel woozy and sick.

But I didn't want to stay any longer with the asshole so I tried to get up fast. Of course that did me no good since my head felt like Id been ran over. Plus Wolfgang was quicker in keeping me near him.

He punched me in my mouth, busting my lip open in the process. He unzipped my jacket, and yanked off my shirt. Leaving me in my bra only. I glared at him feeling hatred for the bastard.

"Don't look like that, you know you always wanted this. Don't act so shy now." Wolfgang said gruffly.

I growled at him. I looked past him to see Arnold walking down the hall.

He was still here? I don't care I need him now!

"Arnold!" I yelled as hard as I could.

When Arnold turned his head towards me it was an instant connection. It was as if I was already saved. Next moment I saw Arnold sprinting towards me. He ended up ramming his body into Wolfgang, knocking him off me in an instant.

I saw Wolfgang cough a bit, trying to catch his breath.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolfgang said rubbing his arm.

"The person who's going to kick your fucking ass!" Arnold yelled as he threw a punch right into Wolfgang's eye. I gasped shocked at what just happened. Wolfgang punched Arnold in his jaw, but Arnold seemed unfazed as he spit the bit of blood out.

He ended up punching Wolfgang in his ribs and slammed him into the locker. I saw Wolfgang's eyes bulge a little as he was slammed against the locker.

"F-Football head...?" He wheezed.

"That's right, if I ever see you mess with Helga again I'll be sure to kick your ass!" Arnold spat as he continued to pummel him with punches left and right.

"Arnold stop!" I yelled.

It was as if the Arnold I knew was gone. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.  
He looked at me sharply, his eyes were dark and held hatred until they looked into mines. His eyes began to soften, turning to the once vibrant light green eyes.

"It's okay Arnold I'm fine, see." I said calmly.

Arnold slowly released his hands from Wolfgang. Since he didn't have no support he slid down the wall with a loud thump. I almost winced at the hearing him fall like that.

"Come on Arnold." I said as I began to walk with him holding his hand. I saw Arnold blush. was it because I was holding his hand? After realizing that I tried to slip my hands out of his grip, but Arnold intertwined our hands. Which made me blush.

"I don't mind you holding my hand... That is If... that's alright with you?" Arnold said.

"Fine by me." I blushed heavily.

"I just wanted to- uh... you know what let me just get it!" Arnold said quickly.

I was a bit disappointed at feeling the warmth of his hands leave me. I stared at him running back towards where Wolfgang was. I was so confused until I saw him grab for my jacket that lied on the floor.

He walked back over to me before placing it upon my shoulders.

"Wouldn't want you to be walking outside without a shirt on." Arnold said.

I just felt my face get even hotter as I hurriedly put my jacket on. I know by now my face looked like a firetruck! He basically just saw my fucking chest. Not that I mind... Agh again with these naughty thoughts!

"Yeah whatever Football head!" I snapped.

Arnold chuckled softly before taking my hand to intertwine our fingers again.

"You know you don't have to hold my hand Arnold I'm perfectly fine." I said trying to hide my light blush.

"I know I don't have to Helga, I want too." Arnold said as he rubbed my hands softly with his thumb.

My heart beat quickened as my blush was starting to become more and more overbearing. I saw Arnold smile down at me as I quickly turned my head away from him. There's only so much a girl can take!


End file.
